1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for copying writes from primary storages to secondary storages across different networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disaster recovery systems typically address two types of failures, a sudden catastrophic failure at a single point-in-time or data loss over a period of time. In the second type of gradual disaster, updates to volumes may be lost. To assist in recovery of data updates, a copy of data may be provided at a remote location. Such dual or shadow copies are typically made as the application system is writing new data to a primary storage device. Different copy technologies may be used for maintaining remote copies of data at a secondary site, such as International Business Machine Corporation's (“IBM”) Extended Remote Copy (XRC), Coupled XRC (CXRC), Global Copy, and Global Mirror Copy.
In data mirroring systems, data is maintained in volume pairs. A volume pair is comprised of a volume in a primary storage device and a corresponding volume in a secondary storage device that includes an identical copy of the data maintained in the primary volume. Primary and secondary storage controllers may be used to control access to the primary and secondary storage devices.
In many application programs, such as database systems, certain writes cannot occur unless a previous write occurred; otherwise the data integrity would be jeopardized. Such a data write whose integrity is dependent on the occurrence of previous data writes is known as a dependent write. Volumes in the primary and secondary storages are consistent when all writes have been transferred in their logical order, i.e., all dependent writes transferred first before the writes dependent thereon. A consistency group is a collection of updates to the primary volumes such that dependent writes are secured in a consistent manner. The consistency time is the latest time to which the system guarantees that updates to the secondary volumes are consistent. The consistency group includes all dependent writes as of a point-in-time written to the remote or secondary site in the order in which they were written to the primary devices. The consistency group further has a consistency time for all data writes in a consistency group having a time stamp equal or earlier than the consistency time stamp. Consistency groups maintain data consistency across volumes and storage devices. Thus, when data is recovered from the secondary volumes, the recovered data will be consistent as of the point-in-time of the consistency group.
Consistency groups are formed within a session. All volume pairs assigned to a session will have their updates maintained in the same consistency group. Thus, the sessions are used to determine the volumes that will be grouped together in a consistency group. Consistency groups are formed within a journal device or volume. From the journal, updates gathered to from a consistency group are applied to the secondary volume. If the system fails while updates from the journal are being applied to a secondary volume, during recovery operations, the updates that did not complete writing to the secondary volume can be recovered from the journal and applied to the secondary volume.